


2009

by immaculategayvibes



Series: 700 Years [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Evil Dr. Flug, Fade to Black Ending, Heroes & Heroines, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, LITERALLY, M/M, Minor Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), RIP, Two heroes break into the mansion while bh is away, Villains, but like, flug is a dramatic bitch in this one, idk - Freeform, im a slut for flug being sadistic, it doesnt end well for them, not now ig, theres gonna be a sequel, theyre probably going to die tbh, uh, where bh comes home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaculategayvibes/pseuds/immaculategayvibes
Summary: Black Hat isn't home. The perfect opportunity for heroes to steal plans of something big the villain had been planning. Little did they know, the mansion was well-defended even without him.A.K.A. Why You Shouldn't Underestimate Mad Scientists





	2009

**Author's Note:**

> This is uploaded rly quick bc my mom wants to take my phone but im going to add tags n stuff tonight

The heroes knew that the mansion in the middle of the city was off-limits due to a monstrous creature that lived within. Black Hat, owner and namesake of his company, was rumoured to have murdered an entire squad of heroes once. 

He was also rumoured to be centuries upon centuries old, and the Vigilantes were probably not the only heroes he had mercilessly murdered.

But, as Kai managed to mention, the demon was from home for a week. He had left only his subordinates, a miserable doctor, a crazy lizard woman and a blue teddy-bear. Not even close to as threatening at the demon. 

And there were still the plans their little squad had been tasked to steal. They would be in the mostly unprotected lab, with only the small and physically unimpressive scientist in its defense. 

The moment they burst through the door, however, both the bear and the girl were away. Grocery shopping, Kai assumed. Estelle had agreed, as she had seen the brightly coloured duo leave in a company van and Silvie confirmed it from where she was at the grocery store to keep an eye out and possibly stall the villains while her friends would break into the mansion.

The doctor was all alone in his lab.

Better yet, he was so focused on whatever he was doing in the corner, Kai and Estelle could slip into the backroom with relative ease. 

And then they stopped. 

Estelle slapped both her hands over her mouth, trying to make sure she didn't puke. Kai choked on air at the sight.

Along the back wall were many trinkets. Outfits of heroes, some as old as Dagger from centuries prior. Better yet, Dagger and Resilient were both put on a pedestal. Within a glass chamber were their bodies. Dagger was nothing more than a skeleton, but Resilient looked no older than the age he had presumably died forty-one years ago. His body showed no signs of decay. He almost looked asleep, if it wasn't for the gaping holes and the gore adorning his skin and ragged clothes. 

"What do you think?" the scientist's unfamiliar accent drawled from behind the well-known hero duo. The two turned around. He sounded so very relaxed for an outnumbered man, especially since he was known for his anxious state. He looked even more relaxed, leaning against the doorframe and not even holding his gun. "I thought it was a little pretentious, but Jefe does like his trophies and it paints a  _ fantastic  _ picture for heroes like you who just wander in here thinking you can just do whatever you want. Do you  _ know  _ how many heroes have come in here? Some to assassinate me, or Black Hat, or Demencia. Some to steal my blueprints or literally just our agenda. We're not stupid, you know." 

"Usually you have people to protect you, though. No one is home and you are outnumbered," Estelle pointed out. 

Flug scoffed. "Black Hat may be the face of the company, but who do you think built all devices we sell? Who do you think built the security system in the mansion?" He proceeded to press a button on the wall, putting metal bars between him and the two. 

"Why are you doing this?" Kai asked. Flug had always seemed so anxious. He should be jumping at the chance to run far away, left alone in a house with a security system he built. 

Flug pressed a few more buttons on the wall and bars separated Kai and Estelle and locked them up in smaller cells. "I enjoy it. Resilient thought he could make me murder  _ my  _ jefe, so I made him suffer. Dagger thought they could get away with scarring my face until it was unrecognizable, and I tortured them until all that remained was their bones. I do this, young Kai, because this excites me." 

Estelle curled her fingers around the bars. "What will you do with us?" 

Flug tugged off his bag and put it on a table next to him before putting his goggles back on. "For now, not much. I like to share my victims with the one I love." 

"What's her name? She could be in danger!" Estelle exclaimed, but Flug simply laughed and looked around his desk in search of something, whatever it was.

"I can assure you he is perfectly fine." 

"He?" Kai breathed. 

Flug turned to him and smiled. "You know him. Black Hat. He's usually the one capturing heroes, but when you simply walk into our home unprompted…" He shrugged. "But I don't want to bore you with stories of my love life. If you try to escape, I will know. Toodles." Flug turned around, grabbed his bag off the table, left the room and closed the door, plunging its entirety into darkness.


End file.
